


Punishment

by TabbyWrites



Series: Horny Idiots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Torture, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Masochism, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Spanking, Whipping, son is 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWrites/pseuds/TabbyWrites
Summary: Jamie went a little wild with his spending.Daddy needs to teach him a lesson.





	Punishment

Jamie in front of the wall length mirror in his room, running his hands along his body. His long-sleeved crop top was short enough on his torso to reveal his entire skinny waist and tight enough to see the shapes of his soft chest as if he wasn't wearing a shirt at all. Lacy stockings came up to the middle of his thighs and a tight micro-skirt hugged his girly hips. The fourteen year old turned around to get a look at his backside and he smirked to himself. The skirt was too short to cover much of anything. He cupped the underside of his ass-cheeks and spread them a little, biting his lip when they bounced back into place when he let go. 

Satisfied, he stepped towards the middle off his room where a brand new shiny metal pole stood from floor to ceiling. He grasped it and pushed on it a few times to make sure it was sturdy, and when he was sure it wouldn't give, he wrapped a leg around it twirled around experimentally. He didn't know how to work a stripper pole yet, but he was glad he got his older brother to install it for him. And it only cost him a blowjob in return! That and his daddy's credit card to buy it in the first place. 

Speaking of his daddy's credit card...Jamie heard his fathers stomping footsteps coming up the stairs and it sent a little tingle up his spine. He must have just opened the bill and saw all the charges from Jamie's last spending spree.

The door slammed open, and Jamie greeted him with a coy, guilty smile. “Hi daddy...”

Roy held up a piece of paper and pointed at it. “Do you know what I just got in the mail this morning?” he asked. His voice was a low, angry growl. 

Jamie leaned on the pole, twirling a lock of his hair. “Is it...a credit card bill?” he asked.

“Yeah, it's a credit card bill! You wanna explain why you bought so much shit with my card again?”

“I didn't have any money...”

“What, did the guys in the city figure out you'd let 'em fuck you for free?”

Jamie blushed. “No! I just spent it all!” He replied. “But there was was so much stuff I still wanted, and I also wanted to buy Nikki some new outfits for his birthday.”

Roy scoffed. “If they're anything like your outfits, he's gonna turn into a little cock-starved whore like you in no time.” He marched up to his son and jabbed his finger into his chest. “So. What do you have to say for yourself? Huh?” Jamie pursed his lips and looked away. “Nothing? No apology?” When his son still didn't respond, he grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair and started yanking him to the bed in the corner of the room. “I guess daddy's gonna have to teach you a lesson...” 

Jamie found himself roughly shoved face down onto his bed with his father's hand firmly pressing down on the back of his neck. He squirmed in place, re-positioning his legs so he was at least a little more comfortable for what was to come. When he settled, he was bent over the edge of his bed with his knees on the ground. Roy pushed the boy's skirt up, exposing the lacy thong that was barely hidden underneath. 

Jamie gasped out loud when a large hand came down hard across his ass. He bit his lip when it happened again, trying not to utter a sound. His father's hand came down harder the third time, and he gripped his sheets desperately. The fourth time, he whimpered quietly and pressed his knees together. His ass-cheeks were already stinging painfully, and his father had only just started. 

“No fucking respect...” Roy slapped his son's ass again. “Do you think I'm made of money, boy?” Slap. “Maybe I should just start whoring you out myself.” Slap. “You're obviously not charging enough if you run out of cash so quick.” Slap. “Cheap whore.” Slap. “I've got some wealthy friends that'd pay pretty good for night with you.” Slap. A breathy moan slipped out of Jamie that time. “Hm? Getting hot and bothered there, boy? You stay in this position...” Roy released the back of his son's neck and reached down to grope between his legs. 

Jamie bit his lip and pressed his face into the mattress to hide his blush when his daddy found his straining hard on. “Daddy...” he mumbled into his sheets. 

“That turn you on, you little tramp?” Roy squeezed his son's ball hard, earning a whimper. “You want to be rented out like a little fuck-slave?” He kept a hold of the boy's balls and smacked him across the ass again. “Answer me, boy.” 

“Ah...” Jamie was panting by then. “That's sounds so hot, daddy...”

“Tch. Slut.” Roy spanked him one more time. “You're enjoying this too much.” He got up and looked around. “Where'd you hide all your toys, huh? In the closet?”

Jamie shivered. “Yeah...” he replied.

“Stay there.” Roy went into the closet, leaving his son to his own thoughts for a minute. 

Jamie lifted his head and peeked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His ass was red, and his face was flushed. He felt his cock twitching in his panties. He really was a perverted slut wasn't he? So turned on by a spanking from his own father...

Roy returned then, carrying his son's box of toys. Jamie watched him place it down on the bed next to him and fish out things he wanted to use. First came a leather blindfold along with matching wrist cuffs and collar. Then came the bright red ball gag. Then a whipping. A cock-ring. Finally the spreader bar. Jamie was squirming where he lay, heart pounding with excitement.

“Take off your panties,” his father ordered, “Then put on the gag and blindfold.”

The boy scrambled to his feet and pulled his thong down, almost tripping in his haste to get them past his feet. He opened his mouth and put the ball-gag on, followed by the blindfold. Then he stood and waited for his daddy's instructions. 

Roy took in the sight of his son standing there, horny and desperate for further punishment. His skirt had ridden all the way up and no longer hid any part of him. The boy moaned when Roy stepped up to slide the cock-ring around his throbbing dick and balls. He didn't resist when when he strapped the leather cuffs and collar around his and neck. 

He gently pushed his son toward the bed. “Get on your knees on the bed, with with your legs spread apart.” Jamie carefully climbed onto his mattress and did as told. His father proceeded to attack the spreader bar to his ankles. Roy pushed on his back. “Put your face down on the bed and stick your hands through your legs. When the boy did as instructed, his father clipped the hand cuffs to the spreader bar, effectively ensuring Jamie would stay in that position until he was releases. 

Roy picked up the whipping rod and placed it against his son's ass. He lightly dragged the end of it down his perineum and lightly tapped his balls. Jamie sucked in a breath and arched his back, sticking his ass out more and giving his daddy an easier target. He tensed with anticipation when he felt the rod disappear. Suddenly, his balls were whipped hard and he cried out in pain. He instinctively curled in on himself and tried to close his knees, but his arms were in the way. He took a breath forced himself to spread his knees apart and stick his ass out again. 

The rod lightly tapped his balls again and he tried not to flinch. He bit down on the gag in his mouth when it disappeared and tensed as he waited. He didn't cry out as loud when his stinging balls were whipped again, but he whimpered pathetically and stayed curled up for longer. His father started kneading his ass-cheeks and thighs. “Mmn...” Jamie whimpered as he started to relax. He parted his knees again and presented his balls. 

But Roy seemed to ignore his balls for the time being. Instead, he brought the rod down across his ass and the backs of his thighs over and over again. When Jamie was a sniffling, whimpering mess, his father removed the gag from his mouth. His hand rubbed up and down down the boy's back. “Learned your lesson yet, boy?”

Jamie bit his lip, thinking. His ass and legs stung like hell, no doubt covered in bright red welts. They's certainly seen enough punishment for the time being. But... “I don't think so, daddy...” he murmured. 

“No? What's it gonna take?”

Jamie licked his lips. “You didn't punish my balls very much, daddy...”

“Huh...I suppose I didn't.” Roy backed up and wrapped his fingers around his son's dick and scrotum, holding them in place. The boy was hard as can be, cock practically drooling precum. “My mistake. I forgot how much of a damn masochist you are.”

He didn't whack Jamie's balls nearly as hard as before, but still hard enough to sting and leave a mark. And since he was holding them in place, he was able to do so repeatedly. His son started whimpering before long, as the consistent blows with no pause in between caused the pain to intensify as time went on. 

It was only a few minutes before Jamie couldn't take any more. “D-daddy, please...!” He squirmed futilely. “No more, daddy, please!”

The rod paused. “You've learned your lesson?”

“Y-yes, daddy... I'm sorry for spending so much money...” he sniffled. “It won't happen again, I swear!”

“You and I both know that's not true...” Roy squeezed his balls, earning a pained whine. “But I think you've had enough for now. I'll give you a little reward...” He let go and stood up, and then flipped his son onto his back. He looked down at the blindfolded brat and took in the sit of his abused ass and balls. His legs were spread and held up by the bar and the fact the hand cuffs were clipped to it. He reached towards the nightstand where he knew a bottle of lube was stored.

Jamie head his father unzip his pants. “A-are you gonna fuck me, daddy?” He asked, hopeful.

“You sound excited.” His father replied. He pulled his cock out of his jeans and slicked himself up. 

“I am.” 

“Yeah?” Roy pressed the head of his thick, ten inch cock against his son's ass. “You want your daddy's cock inside you?”

Jamie's hard-on throbbed and leaked precum over his belly. “Yes...” he said breathlessly.

“Yes what?”

“Yes I want daddy's cock inside me!” The boy cried. “Please put it in, daddy...!” 

Roy chuckled. “Such a desperate little whore. Desperate for his own father's cock...” He grabbed his ankles and pushed them up higher. “I'm not gonna be gentle.” He saw Jamie brace himself just before he shoved his cock into his son's tight hole.

“Ahh!” Jamie cried out as his ass stretched wide around his father's rod. “You're so big, daddy...!”

Roy grinned and forced himself deeper into him until he was completely buried inside. “I'm surprised you're still so tight considering you let half the world fuck you. But, hey, I'm not complaining.” He pulled almost all the way out, adjusting his position so he could move the way he wanted, and then slammed his cock back down to the hilt. And then he did it again, developing a steady rhythm of hard unforgiving thrusts. His son gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, whimpering pitifully. When his father's thrusts got faster, his mouth fell open and he moaned wantonly. 

“D-daddy...daddy...!” he breathed. “Oh... Oh...! Y-your cock—Ah!—Your cock feels so—Mph!—So good!” His breaths were short and ragged. “Ha-Harder...! Fuck me—Ah! Ah!—Fuck me harder, daddy!”

Roy grunted and moved his hands to plant them on the mattress above Jamie's head. “Hn, fuck...You're so tight...” He shifted his position slightly and hammered his cock even harder into his son's body. “Hah...Can't get enough of daddy's cock, can you? You want me to fuck you like this every day...” 

“Ah, y-yes! Yes! You're cock is—Hah! Ah! Oh!—Y-you're cock is the best! I—Oh...! Fuck me!” Jamie nearly sobbed, it felt so good. “Oh...Oh! D-daddy, I-I'm gonna—Ah!—Your cock is g-gonna make me cum!” His father started ramming his cock into him with more vigor and it pushed Jamie over the edge. He screamed as he came, spilling cum all over his chest and stomach. Roy didn't let up at all. 

Roy growled in between thrusts. “Fuck...! I'm gonna cum!” 

“D-daddy...!” Jamie choked out a sob, overstimulated. “Daddy!” He wailed. “Oh...Oh! C-cum inside me, daddy!” 

“Fuck!” With one last hard thrust, his buried his cock deep inside his son's ass and emptied his balls into his tight body. “Fuck...”

Jamie's body went limp and he breathed heavily. “D-daddy...” he moaned. “You...You fuck me so good...so good...”

His father let out a breathy laugh. “I should fuck you more often...Not many holes like yours.” He pulled out and started removing all of the restraints. “You get some rest, baby. We'll talk about renting you out later.”

Jamie tiredly lifted his head with his eyebrows raised. “You were serious?”

“Uh, yeah? Like I said before, you and I both know you're gonna steal my card and buy a bunch of shit again.” Roy replied. “I'm gonna have a bunch of rich old fucks pay me to fuck you so you won't clean out my bank account. They'll pay me a lot, I'll invite 'em over,” he looked over at the stripper pole in the middle of the room, “you'll give 'em a show, and they'll fuck you all night long.”

Despite Jamie's exhaustion, he found himself excited by the idea. He smiled coyly. “Whatever you say, daddy...”


End file.
